<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Comic Book Pages] Epic Sequence by Saoirse_Konstantin, TinySeaBraveBear (Saoirse_Konstantin)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067994">[Comic Book Pages] Epic Sequence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Konstantin/pseuds/Saoirse_Konstantin'>Saoirse_Konstantin</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Konstantin/pseuds/TinySeaBraveBear'>TinySeaBraveBear (Saoirse_Konstantin)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jason Dohring Fanart [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Veronica Mars (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comic Book Pages, Epic Speech, F/M, Fanart, season two</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:22:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Konstantin/pseuds/Saoirse_Konstantin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Konstantin/pseuds/TinySeaBraveBear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five comic book pages for the "Epic" speech scene at the Alterna-Prom from Season Two, Episode Twenty: Look Who's Stalking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jason Dohring Fanart [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Epic Speech Page 001</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Many thanks to His_Beautiful_Girl for putting up with countless questions like, "Do her eyes bug you in the second cell...?"  lol.  Love you, Twin of my heart.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Epic Speech Page 002</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Epic Speech Page 003</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Epic Speech Page 004</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Epic Speech Page 005</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>